Petit
by naranari II
Summary: Dalam bahasa Perancis artinya kecil. Karena yang kecil itu lucu, imut, menggemaskan dan yang kecil itu adalah Jihoon. [Seventeen. Jihoon. Soonyoung. Soonhoon/HoZi]
PETIT

©naranari

Kwon Soonyoung - Lee Jihoon

.

.

.

chapter 1

Him

.

Lee Jihoon bulan November besok akan memasuki usia sembilan belas tahun. Dia selalu menanti hari ulang tahunnya dengan suka cita; karna selain umurnya yang akan bertambah, juga dia senang karna sudah tidak menjadi anak kecil lagi.

Jihoon cukup repot dan sebal juga pada teman-temannya dan orang disekitarnya yang masih menganggap dirinya anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun. Jihoon sebal tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena, well, faktanya memang seperti itu.

Jihoon memang masih terlihat seperti anak kecil karena tinggi badannya. Yang hanya mencapai sekitar 165 cm. Diusianya yang akan menginjak sembilan belas tahun. Ibunya sendiri bahkan tidak keberatan dengan tinggi badannya. "Kamu jadi terlihat semakin lucu Jihoon.' Begitu kata ibunya. Jihoon hanya membalasnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

Pernah suatu ketika dia sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar taman sendirian, pasti ada beberapa ibu yang menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Nak, kamu sendirian? Dimana ibumu? Anak kecil tidak boleh bermain ditaman seorang diri." Dan keesokannya Jihoon tidak mau lagi pergi ke taman sendirian.

Bahkan saat Jihoon pergi ke Sekolah dengan seragam SMA-nya. Orang-orang tidak percaya kalau dia sudah SMA. "Kamu salah memakai seragam, hey anak kecil." Huh, rasanya Jihoon ingin melempari mereka yang mengatainya dengan sepatu Nike-nya.

.

.

Tapi dari sekian banyak daftar orang-orang yang menyebalkan, ada satu pemuda yang selalu menghibur Jihoon. Namanya Kwon Soonyoung. Pemuda yang lima bulan lebih tua dari Jihoon ini selalu berada disamping Jihoon. Saat Jihoon datang dengan wajah ditekuk lima dan mulai mengomel; dia hanya duduk diam. Mendengar semua keluhan dari teman seumurannya.

Soonyoung sangat menikmati bagaimana wajah lucu Jihoon ketika marah. Bibirnya yang tipis itu bergerak-gerak lucu dan juga Jihoon selalu mengeluarkan kata "Aaargh" yang sangat imut.

"Kenapa diam saja?!"

"Kamu kan lagi bicara,"

"Tapi jangan diam saja!"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Heung... ya, ngapain kek."

"Mau aku marah-marah juga?"

"Kenapa ikutan marah-marah?!"

"Loh, tadi katanya aku jangan diam saja."

"Kalau begitu diam saja!"

Soonyoung sudah terbiasa denga Jihoon yang seperti ini jadi dia hanya tertawa saja. Memang dasarnya Jihoon yang suka marah-marah, Soonyoung tidak pernah sakit hati atau balik marah saat dimarahi Jihoon.

"Sudah ah jangan marah-marah terus nanti aku tambah suka."

Jihoon diam mendadak. Wajahnya panas karena tangan Soonyoung yang memegang kedua pipinya. Menyalurkan aura panas lewat sentuhan kulitnya.

"Kamu memang imut kalau lagi marah-marah, tapi bakal tambah imut lagi kalau senyum seperti ini," Soonyoung menarik kedua sudut bibir Jihoon hingga menampilkan sebuah senyuman. "Duh, gemes. Jadi pengen cium orangnya." Senyuman diwajah Jihoon hilang digantikan kerucutan dibibirnya.

"Enak saja main cium-cium!" walau marah tetapi wajah Jihoon tetap merona.

"Yuk pulang sudah sore nanti anaknya Ibu Lee dicariin."

"Kamu nyebelin! Sama saja kaya yang lain. Aku gak mau pulang bareng kamu"

Tetapi akhirnya Jihoon akan tetap pulang bersama Soonyoung. Sore itu mereka pulang bersama berjalan beriringan. Ditemani tiupan angin sore yang sejuk di musim panas ini. Tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung berhenti lalu berjongkok didepan Jihoon.

"Kenapa?"

"Naik ke punggungku."

"Buat apa sih!"

"Sudah naik saja."

Jihoon akhirnya naik diatas punggung Soonyoung. Dia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dileher Soonyoung. "Nah kalau begini kan kamu jadi terlihat lebih tinggi dari aku."

Bisa saja. Dasar Soonyoung.

Dibalik punggung temannya Jihoon tersenyum. "Terima kasih ya kamu sudah jadi teman terbaikku."

"Sama-sama Lee Jihoon. Tapi aku akan lebih senang kalau kita bisa menjadi lebih dari teman."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi Soonyoung yakin kalau pemuda dibelakangnya ini mendengar permohonannya.

Tidak apa untuk Soonyoung kalau Jihoon masih menganggapnya teman. Asal pemuda itu senang, dia akan turut senang.

Asal Soonyoung mau lebih bersabar dan lebih berusaha, keinginan untuk menjadi lebih dari teman dengan Jihoon pasti terkabul.

.

.

.

.

chapter 2

Flirting

Tuk.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan buku yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Dia melepas pulpen yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kemudian kepalanya melongok. Melihat kearah luar jendelanya yang terkena lemparan kerikil, sepertinya.

Tapi suara timpukannya tidak ada lagi, Jihoon mengangkat bahunya kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Tuk.

Lagi.

Tuk.

Lama-lama Jihoon sebal juga; dia buru-buru bangkit dan sedikit berlari menuju jendela kamarnya. Dia buka jendela itu dengan tidak sabar; ingin memarahi siapapun yang berani menimpuk jendelanya.

Kepalanya sudah terjulur ke bawah siap memarahi orang iseng itu ketika dilihatnya tidak ada siapapun dibawah sana.

"Cariin aku ya?"

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya buru-buru dan hampir saja terpentuk kusen jendela. Dia mendengus kasar sekali; merasa sebal pada Soonyoung. Yang sedang duduk tidak jelas diatas batang pohon yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya.

Maksudnya, ngapain malam-malam nongkrong diatas pohon begitu.

"Ngapain sih?" tanya Jihoon sungut-sungut.

"Mau lihat Lee Jihoon belajar."

"Apa?!"

"Jihoon, kenapa berteriak?" itu ibunya omong-omong. Jihoon yang terkejut langsung menuju pintu kamarnya. Ibunya sudah ada didepan kamarnya sejak dia berteriak tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Ah, gak kenapa-kenapa kok, Bu."

Ibu Jihoon agak melongok ke dalam dan tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan. "Jangan berteriak malam-malam, nanti kamu diomelin bibi samping rumah."

Jihoon hanya bisa nyengir. Begitu ibunya pergi dia langsung kembali lagi ke jendela. Niatnya mau memarahi Soonyoung tapi ternyata tidak jadi.

Jihoon tidak tahu sejak kapan Soonyoung membawa kertas HVS berukuran sedang. Tulisannya; _'Maaf :p_ '

Jihoon menyerngit bingung; maksudnya? Kemudian Soonyoung membalik kertas baru yang berada di belakang kertas sebelummya. Tulisannya beda lagi, begini; _'Aku cuma mau ketemu kamu. Kangen sih._ '

Senyuman malu-malu muncul dibibir tipias Jihoon. Ini sudah malam ya, tapi Soonyoung masih saja bisa gombalin dia. Lalu Jihoon seperti ingat sesuatu. Dia membuat gestur untuk Soonyoung agar dia menunggu sebentar. Jihoon kembali ke dalam kamarnya, mencari tumpukan kertas HVS miliknya yang masih polos dan sebuah spidol hitam. Setelahnya dia kembali ke jendela dan mulai menulis sesuatu diatas kertas.

Soonyoung menunggu dengan sabar saat Jihoon sedang menulis. Setelah selesai Jihoon langsung menunjukkannya pada Soonyoung.

 _'Kamu kan bisa telpon aku'_

Soonyoung tersenyum; dia membalas pesan Jihoon.

 _'Kalau nelpon ga bisa lihat muka kamu_."

Tuh kan, gombal lagi.

 _'Kalau gitu main kerumah aku dong'_

 _'Ini sudah malam. Kalau aku nekat main nanti aku diomelin ibunya Jihoon_.'

Jihoon tertawa dan segera menutup mulutnya begitu dia sadar suara tertawanya cukup keras.

 _'Kamu gak belajar_?'

Soonyoung membacanya dan menggeleng. Dia menampilkan senyum lucunya; senyum yang membuat matanya hanya tinggal segaris. Jihoon paling suka saat Soonyoung tersenyum seperti itu.

 _'Dasar malas'_

 _'Buat apa aku belajar kalau masa depanku sudah ada di depan mata'_

Lagi-lagi Jihoon kena gombal.

 _'Sudah ah aku mau belajar lagi. Pulang sana'_

Soonyoung merasa sedikit kecewa karena Jihoon sudah tidak mau bermain dengannya. Tapi Soonyoung tidak mau menjadi penyebab teman baiknya itu mendapat nilai jelek dikelas.

 _'Oke, aku mau pulang_.'

 _'Hati-hati Soonyoung :)_ '

 _'Ey hati aku cuma ada satu, jadi; hati Soonyoung'_

 _'Gak paham deh'_

' _:( '_

Jihoon terkikik puas, dia menaruh kertas HVSnya dibawah lalu melambaikan tangan pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung balas melambaikan tangannya dan sebelum turun dari pohon dia kembali menulis sesuatu.

 _'Semoga mimpiin aku ya malam ini. Kalau tidak aku deh yang mimpiin kamu.'_

"Hahaha apaan sih kamu"

Soonyoung tersenyum lagi dan dengan hati-hati dia turun dari pohon. Jihoon masih tetap berdiri melihat Soonyoung turun. Setelah sampai bawah mereka saling melambaikan tangan lagi.

Sebelum pergi, Soonyoung membuat tanda 'Love' dengan tangannya. Setelah itu dia lari dengan sangat kencang menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari rumah Jihoon.

Jihoon kembali ke dalam kamar dengan hati yang sedikit berdesir. Sudah sering sekali Jihoon mendapat gombalan tidak mutu dari Soonyoung, tapi tetap saja dia jadi salah tingkah. Dan sepertinya malam ini Jihoon memang akan memimpikan Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Fun

.

Siang itu matahari bersinar sangat terik hingga orang-orang harus menggunakan kacamata hitam untuk melihat; atau mereka harus memincingkan mata. Sinarnya yang terik itu sangat menganggu mata, termasuk Soonyoung.

Setelah pulang sekolah dia teman terbaiknya yang juga akan menjadi teman hidupnya (nanti), Jihoon, janjian bertemu disebuah taman. Soonyoung sih yang sebetulnya ingin bertemu Jihoon. Ya, habis bagaimana ya kalau orang sedang kasmaran; bawaannya mau ketemu terus.

Haha. Itu sih modusnya Soonyoung.

Tapi sudah limabelas menit Jihoon belum juga kelihatan pucuk rambutnya. Soonyoung jadi tidak sabar, mana lagi panas-panasnya siang ini. Untung saja ada angin yang bertiup cukup membuat sejuk udara.

"Tiduran dulu ah"

Soonyoung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rumput di bawah pohon rindang. Sejuk sekali apalagi kalau ada Jihoon disampingnya. Mau panasnya membakar kulit pun Soonyoung tidak peduli.

Dasar Soonyoung.

Tidak lama Jihoon akhirnya datang. Dengan masih menenteng tas sekolah berwarna merah dipundaknya yang kelihatan lebih besar dibanding badannya sendiri dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Dia menghampiri Soonyoung yang masih baringan sambil menutup mata.

Awalnya Jihoon mau langsung membangunkan Soonyoung, tapi sedikit bermain-main sepertinya menarik. Jihoon mencari rumput liar disekitarnya. Dia mencabut satu rumput liar yang cukup panjang dan kembali ke tempat Soonyong.

Dia memposisikan dirinya di atas kepala Soonyoung. Jihoon terkikik melihat wajah temannya itu yang sedang tidur; lucu sekali. Dan dengan kejahilannya Jihoon memainkan rumput itu di hidung Soonyoung. Jihoon terkikik lagi semakin gemas memainkan rumput itu.

Kepala Soonyoung bergerak tidak nyaman karna ada rumput yang bergerak juga di hidungnya. Dia akhirnya membuka matanya dan langsung mendapati wajah Jihoon sedang tertawa diatasnya.

Jantung Soonyoung bergemuruh hebat melihat senyum menawan Jihoon, juga lesung lucu menggemaskan yang ada dikedua sudut bibirnya. Dia sangat menikmati wajah lucu Jihoon dari bawah hingga tidak sadar kalau Jihoon juga sedang menatapnya dari atas sana. Wajah mereka berhadapan terbalik. Saling menatap dengan senyuman. Saling merasakan detakan jantung yang mengasyikan.

Hingga akhirnya Jihoon kembali mengerjai Soonyoung dengan rumput liar itu. "Haduh Jihoon geli tau"

"Hahahahaha"

Soonyoung tiba-tiba bangkit dan menghentikan kegiatan Jihoon. Dia melototi Jihoon dengan mata sipitnya. Tapi Jihoon bukannya takut, dia malah memeletkan lidahnya dan kabur dari sana. Soonyoung tidak terima, dia juga akhirnya berlari mengejar Jihoon.

Siang yang panas itu tidak terasa lagi oleh kedua pemuda yang sedang lari berkejaran. Karena kebersamaan mereka sudah menyejukkan siang yang panas ini.

"Hap! Tertangkap kamu!"

Soonyoung memeluk perut Jihoon dengan erat, dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Jihoon tinggi-tinggi. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Dasar si kecil ngegemesin."

.

.

.

chapter 4

sick

.

"Jihun sakit?"

Temannya Sunyoung yang bernama Junhui mengangguk, "Ini surat izinnya. Kamu kan teman dekatnya _masa_ tidak tahu?" Sunyoung mencibir, mengambil surat dari tangan Junhui dan membacanya.

Tadi pagi Sunyoung memang tidak pergi ke sekolah bareng Jihun karena dia terlambat bangun pagi. Sarapan pun dilewati begitu saja, dari pada harus dihukum Pak Kang karena telat. Tetapi begitu sampai kelas, Sunyoung tidak menemukan Jihun dimanapun. Sampai Junhui bilang kalau Jihun _nya_ sakit.

Jihun _nya_ yang malang.

Alhasil seharian ini Sunyoung seperti mayat hidup. Kata Junhui sih begitu. Karena dia tidak terlihat semangat sama sekali, bahkan ketika bel istirahat berbunyi dia tetap merana sendirian di kelas. Biasanya ada Jihun yang selalu ia goda, yang berbagi bekal makan siang bersama, yang main bola bareng. Ugh, Sunyoung jadi kangen Jihun, kan.

Mau kirim pesan ke Jihun tapi takut ganggu waktu istirahatnya. Merana oh merana.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sunyoung adalah yang paling pertama keluar kelas. Dia bersemangat sekali untuk menjenguk Jihun. Selama pelajaran tadi otaknya hanya memikirkan mau bawa apa untuk menjenguk Jihun.

Dan tiba-tiba dia ingat Jihun sangat suka dengan jus jeruk. Heem.

Tapi kan, Jihun lagi sakit. Apa boleh minum jus jeruk? Tapi bagaimana kalau jus jeruknya tidak pakai es? Ah! Sunyoung mengangguk. Benar, tidak usah pakai es.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Jihun, Sunyoung bersenandung. Akhirnya, bertemu dengan pujaan hati yang lagi sakit. Hihi. Dia melewati perkarangan rumahnya, sepi seperti tidak ada yang tinggal. Padahal ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya ada di dalam. Biarkan sajalah.

Begitu sampai depan pintu rumah Jihun, dia gugup. Tidak biasanya Sunyoung seperti ini, dia kan sering main kerumahnya Jihun. Tangannya memencet bel dan dia diam menunggu. Tidak lama ibu Jihun keluar dengan masih menggunakan celemek. Sunyoung menampilkan senyuman paling menawannya.

"Selamat sore, Ibu Jihun."

Ibu Jihun ikut tersenyum, "Selamat sore Sunyoung. Mau jenguk Jihun ya?"

"Ibu tahu saja. Jihun ada di dalam?"

"Langsung ke kamarnya saja ya."

Sunyoung masuk ke dalam mengikuti ibu Jihun. Dadanya bergemuruh menaiki tangga yang menuju kamar pemuda kecil itu. Pintunya tidak tertutup rapat, jadi Sunyoung melongok terlebih dulu. "Jihun, kamu di dalam?"

"Hem," ada suara serak yang menjawabnya. Sunyoung semakin melebarkan pintu dan masuk.

Jihun ada diatas kasur dan berselimut. Di meja nakas samping ranjangnya ada baskom berisi air dan handuk kecil. Habis dikompres sepertinya. Sunyoung duduk disamping Jihun yang sedang tidur memunggunginya.

"Si kecil sakit apa sih?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku jadi kesepian di sekolah, tahu?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Makanya aku kemari mau jengukin kamu. Aku khawatir banget soalnya,"

"Berisik ih! Pusing nih."

 _Lagi sakit masih galak_. _Tapi lucu sih_.

Jihun kemudian membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan sedikit tirus. Sunyoung jadi kasihan dengan si kecil-manis-tapi-galak pujaan hatinya. Kalau bias biar Sunyoung yang sakit saja, dari pada harus melihat Jihun tidak berdaya seperti ini.

Gentleman ceritanya.

"Kamu bawa apa?"

Mata Sunyoung berkedut, Tanya kabar atau apa _gitu_. Tapi Jihun memang seperti ini jadi Sunyoung sudah biasa menghadapinya. Untung saja Jihun pujaan hatinya.

"Ini aku bawain jus jeruk tidak pake es." Sunyoung mengangkat kantung plastic yang sedari tadi dia bawa. "Aku lagi sakit kok dibawain jus jeruk?"

"Tapi kan gak pakai es,"

"Bawain martabak atau brownies gitu."

Ih. Sunyoung geregetan. Untung saja Jihun lucu.

"Tapi makasih ya sudah datang jenguk." Jihun bangun dan mengambil jus jeruk dari Sunyoung.

Sunyoung tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Jihun, "Sama-sama. Cepat sembuh ya Jihun biar kita bisa main lagi. Aku kangen main sama kamu."

Pipi Jihun tampak memerah. Sangat kontras dengan wajah putih yang sedang pucat itu. "Iya, terima kasih."

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Band-aid

.

Minggu sore biasanya Jihun dan Sunyoung bermain di taman depan kompleks perumahannya. Disana ada dua lapangan yang bisa untuk bermain bola dan basket dan ada satu arena bermain _Skateboard_. Sunyoung sudah mahir memainkan papan seluncur itu dibanding Jihun, makanya Jihun lebih suka bermain bola.

Suasana di taman ini selalu ramai oleh anak-anak seumuran mereka maupun keluarga yang sedang santai bersama. Tapi sore ini Jihun hanya ingin melihat Sunyoung bermain _skateboard_. Dia duduk dipinggir arena diatas bangku buatan yang terbuat dari semen.

"Aduh!"

Begitu asik bermain tiba-tiba Sunyoung terjatuh dari papanya hingga lututnya tergores. Lututnya berdarah dan luka kecil, Sunyoung meringis. Jihun langsung panik mendekati Sunyoung. "Duh berdarah banyak. Kamu bisa berdiri tidak aku akan obati ini."

Sunyoung mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri. Jihun membantunya dengan menopang punggung Sunyoung. Cukup berat, atau mungkin Jihun yang terlalu kecil?

Sampai di pinggir lapangan Jihun segera membuka tas Sunyoung dan mengambil kotak kecil berisi obat merah dan kassa serta plester. Dia mencuci luka Sunyoung dengan air sebelum dibubuhi obat merah. Sunyoung kembali meringis.

"maaf, aku sudah pelan-pelan. Makanya kalau main harus utamakan keselamatan. Kenapa tidak memakai pelindung lututnya? Kalau jatuh seperti ini kan..."

Dari pada sebal, Sunyoung lebih senang mendengar omelan Jihun. Bagaimana tidak, Jihun sekarang terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang mengomeli kekasihnya karena tidak hati-hati. Wajahnya juga sangat lucu ketika dia sedang serius mengobati luka sambil mengomel. Bibirmya mencebik imut dan Sunyoung bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi tembamnya.

Sunyoung merasa ada bunga sakura bermekaran di sekitarnya. Semua berubah menjadi merah muda. Perhatian kecil Jihun membuatnya melayang. "Aw!" tapi jatuh lagi.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku beneran sudah pelan-pelan memakaikan ini."

Sebuah plester lucu berwarna ungu.

Sunyoung tersenyum lagi, "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya, Jihun."

Wajah Jihun memerah ketika Sunyoung mencubit pipinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

Chapter 6

Confession

"Lee Jihun jadi pacar aku ya?"

Jihun memiringkan kepalanya, "Kalau aku jadi pacar kamu dapat apa?"

"Dapat akulah,"

"Ih, gak mau ah!"

"Lho, terus maunya apa?"

Jihun terlihat malu-malu saat menatap Soonyoung. "Maunya kamu dan hidupmu."

Lho, kenapa Soonyoung pingsan?

The end

.

.

Masih ada yang inget naranari~ masih ada yang inget cerita ini?

Aku minta maaf ya kemarin sempet ngehapus cerita ini dari akun aku, soalnya ya begitulah. Tapi aku kangen sama soonhoon yaudah aku edit lagi ceritanya. Semoga suka. Jangan ngereview kalo ga suka ya.

Naranari, 2016


End file.
